Money and Happiness
by KaityCat
Summary: Edward is arranged to marry the girl of his nightmares. He has given up happiness and is now dead inside. That is, until he meets Bella, the fruit-stand worker. EXB
1. The Shell of a Man

This idea came to me after getting out of the shower. I usually hate when people take characters and put them in other situations but this was good…I just thought you might care (even though I am POSITIVE you don't)

How about I stop talking?

* * *

Edward looked out one of the large windows that made up the walls of the room he was in. Meanwhile a whiney voice asked him why he was staring out the window, and why wouldn't he pay attention to _her. _He rubbed his temples in quiet agony. The source of this migraine's name was Bernadette, who was notorious for sleeping around with anyone who owned a silk shirt. Many of the women of the town called her a homewrecker. Edward referred to her as his fiancé', and had since the day he was born. His father had arranged for them to be married once they were both of age. Much to his dismay, his eighteenth birthday was drawing near. He had despised Bernadette and her materialistic ways since the day they were introduced. As a boy he had spent his days thinking that he had all of the time in the world to find a way out of the marriage. But time was now running out. His spirits had by now been broken. He was the shell of a man and simply nodded at her words. But, being only human, Edward could only take so much shrill drabble at a time.

He let out a sigh "I am going out for a moment. I'd like some fresh air."

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Bernadette. "You can take me shopping!"

A few years ago Edward would have called her a spoiled leach who would rather marry a diamond than any man and then plead her to do so. But he was now broken. Instead he attempted to defend himself with a lie

"I actually was going to go to the court house and have some discussions and debates with some friends of mine." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh." She replied, seeming almost repulsed. "That's boring. You go ahead." She stated waving her fan towards the door. "I'll stay here and have your musician play for me."

As he left she called out "I can't wait until we're married! Then you'll have to spend your days with me rather than at the museum or the silly court house." She giggled with pleasure at the thought.

"I am…overjoyed at the fact that we will soon be wed as well." He said lowly and then left the estate.

Walking down the town streets people said hello and greeted him with smiles. He would nod sadly before staring back down at his feet. Because he was looking at his feet rather than where he was going he ran into the fruit-stand worker. Apples and peaches scattered across the road.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Edward explained as he gathered a few pears that were around him.

"Oh not at all, it was my fault in fact," Said the worker who knew their place. If some one was wealthy then they were not at fault.

Edward looked up at the frazzled fruit-stand worker who took the pears he had returned. She was beautiful. Mid-length brown hair draped over one of her shoulders as her brown eyes scanned the ground for anymore of the previously air-born citrus.

"Excuse me….but may I ask your name?" asked Edward.

"hm?" she looked up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, my name is Bella Swan."

Edward nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Bella my name is Edward Cullen."

Bella started to sort the fruit onto its respective pile on the cart.

Edward wasn't incomplete control of his mind at the moment, and was thus not conciouse of his next question.

"Would you please come with me?"

R&R no flames please. (The next chapter wont suck quite so badly)


	2. A Victory in my Book

Aliright! Let's get started tright off the bat!

But first: I am sorry for any type-oes

* * *

Edward and Bella walked through the streets. He asked her questions like what her hobbies were, what was her family like, all of the regular questions. The whole time Bella seemed just the tiniest bit perplexed.

"I don't want to sound rude," she began "but why are you talking to me? You're obviously wealthy. People like you normally don't give me the time of day, let alone hold a conversation with me as long as you have."

Edward threw back his head. "I don't care about that "class" shit. I am a human and you are a human. There is no difference between us. So, there is no problem if we talk or anything."

Bella nodded. "You're a good person….can I ask you something else?"

"Of coarse you can!" Edward laughed.

"Why do you look so sad? You're smiling but it's just in your mouth. Your eyes look so depressed."

"Oh, I'm not going to bother you with that. It's nothing."

"I have told you all about me. You owe me." She smirked.

"Well, you asked for it. I'm going to be eighteen soon."

"You're WAY too young to care about ageing." Sighed Bella.

"You don't get it." Edward continued. "I have a fiancé…but I hate her! My dad is making me marry her for business reasons. But she is the most materialistic, annoying, leach I have ever meet! And she sleeps around like crazy! I've been hiding behind my "Christian Values" so I don't have to touch her. But no matter what I do the end result will be the same, marriage. I have just lost my will to fight. I've just accepted it."

"Wow," breathed Bella. "That's tough. Couldn't you talk to your father?

"Even if he _wanted_ to let me out of this there's still the contract. And it's air tight." He sighed.

Bella nodded and touched his arm compassionately. Edward felt warm inside. It was something he had felt before, but not in a long time. He had almost forgotten the existence of this feeling. And thus, could not pinpoint what this feeling _was_.

He then glanced at the darkening sky and then at his watch. "Darn it, I have to go back home." He sighed.

"Oh, father is probably wondering why I'm not home…or at work." Bella mumbled.

"Will you be at the same place tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, on the weekdays I work there. On Saturdays my dad works."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He then started walking home. Bella let out a small laugh then went on her own way.

When Edward arrived home Bernadette was not happy.

"How long does it take to talk at a courthouse? You were gone for ages!" she complained.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." He explained.

"You look different too." She waved her fan at him.

"Fresh air does wonders." He moaned.

"Well, that's good. Y'know, I don't have to be home for an hour or two." She grinned.

'I'm counting the minutes.' He thought to himself.

"I don't want to wait anymore, and look what a beautiful night it is." She complained.

"We mustn't, my darling, it is not God's will." He pretended to look disappointed. He did not try to act well though.

"Who cares about "God's will"? Get with the times!" she moaned.

"No, I plan to go to heaven." He said. This conversation had happened many times before. He no longer bothered to put feeling into his part.

"There is always penance." She hedged.

"No you little whore!" he yelled.

The room fell dead. The conversation had never had that part in it.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"You heard me."

"Well," she opened her fan and put it over her face. "You are lucky you're cute. But, I am going home. You think of what you just did. I expect an apology tomorrow." And with that she left.

Edward was shocked. Had he just….won?

* * *

OH SNAP! He showed her. I wonder what will happen next? R&R


	3. Happiness is a Warm Gun

I'm overjoyed at the fact that everyone likes this so much! Lots of people liked the end of the last chapter. I guess I'll get started. I'm on break/weekend which is why I'm able to update so much. Once its over I'm not sure how often I'll update. But I'll try to keep up.

* * *

Edward snuck out of the house as early as possible. He didn't want to apologize for what he had said the night before. He wanted her to think about it and change. If he was going to be stuck with her she was going to have to at least listen to him and realize the world didn't revolve around her.

He went to the fruit stand. Rather than seeing the smiling woman he had been thinking of all night happily serving people apples he saw her being hassled by the guard. One had her by the wrists as she struggled to try to get away from him. Two more were trying to help him cart her off. Edward ran over to the scene.

"We just need a little more time. Please let go of me!" Bella pleaded.

"You say that every time," said the gruff man. "Your time is up."

"Hey, Hey!" Interjected Edward. "What's the problem?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, the Swans are very far behind on their taxes so she…" he thrust Bella forward. "…is being imprisoned as payment."

"We'll get the money to you but we are hitting hard times right now," she defended. "Oh, hey Edward." She smiled.

"Hey!" yelled one of the guard members. "You don't speak to the upper-class so casually! Address him as Mr. Cullen, you peasant scum."

"I apologize" Bella said quietly, hanging her head.

Edward sighed. How stupid people were these days. "How much does her family owe? I will gladly pay for it." He stated, staking out his check book.

"Oh, you don't want to help a couple of weasels like the Swans," Excused the scrawny man who was trying to life Bella up into the cart.

"Are you telling me what to do? My father may have something to say to that." Edward threatened. "So how much is her debt?"

The transaction was finished and Bella was released.

"Thank you so much, that was so generous of you."

"Anything for a friend," Edward said with a smile.

"So that's what your real smile looks like," Bella commented. "I like it."

He loved her smile as well.

The two laughed and chatted for a bit. Suddenly a dark skinned boy ran up to Bella.

"Oh, hey Jake." Bella called with a wave.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened. Did they hurt you? Do I have to kill them?" asked Jake.

"No, no," Bella laughed "I'm fine, Edward here helped me out and paid off my debts!"

Jake turned to Edward and looked him up and down.

"Thanks," he said with a grimace.

"You know, if you can't afford to keep paying me I'd work for free, no problem." Jacob told Bella.

"No, we wouldn't feel right, making you care for our plants, in the hot sun, for nothing."

"It wouldn't have to be for nothing," Jacob said, raising an eyebrow.

Bella laughed "You're so bad, but no, we're going to keep paying you with _cash_." She stressed. "Oh! Edward, this is my buddy Jake. He's one of our farmers. Jake, this is my new friend Edward, he's amazing!"

Jake nodded. "That's great, well; I've got to get to work. Bye Bella, bye Mr. Amazing." He sneered. Then he was off. Edward did not like this man.

He later went back home, where Bernadette was impatiently awaiting him.

"What do you have to say to me?" he was greeted as he entered the house.

"I'm sorry for calling you such a derogatory word."

"Well good. And won't you please forgive me for insulting your values."

"Of course." He sighed.

"That's great. Now, won't you please play me a song on your piano? I do love your music." She pleaded.

"Yes my sweet," Edward said.

He played Bernadette many songs on the piano, late into the night. It shut her up the entire time and was thus Edwards's favorite thing to do with her.

When she was gone he decided to mess around with the piano. He played different notes while daydreaming about Bella. Her smile, her eyes it was all so memorizing. He even adored her smell. The scent of fruit was always surrounding her. He played keys on his piano. They mended into a song as he got sleepier and sleepier. Eventually he had made a lullaby which drifted him off to sleep as it played in his dreams.

* * *

So does anyone see what I'm doing? Adding things from the story in here. Just trying to explain that I'm not just stealing ideas, it's intentional.

I hope you liked this. R&R Please.


	4. The different things waiting for Edward

Alright, I read the comments and here are some things I have to explain

The Time Period: I am messing the language up but I'm not so sure that this is the 1900's or even Chicago. (I'm sorry I suck so badly ;;) I probably should have made a time period when I wrote this. But again. I will completely admit to the language mishaps. I don't know if that will change though so you can continue correcting me so I don't make those same mistakes later but try to enjoy the story too.

The previous chapter's title: So the title "Happiness is a Warm Gun" had _no_ guns. What the Hell KaityCat? Well from time to time I may steal titles from music. Cause….well who doesn't love when they know what the chapter title means because they heard the song? This title is a Beatles song. I don't think it's about guns. It's about how a girl makes some one happy. And you can see Bella making Edward live again.\

* * *

Edward woke up the next morning humming the song he had written the night before. He dressed himself and ate his breakfast before going to see Bella again. But, when he approached the fruit-stand he saw a man rather than a girl.

'Oh yeah,' he thought to himself. 'It's Saturday. She doesn't go to work on Saturdays."

He walked over to the man.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, do you know where Bella Swan is?" he asked.

"Oh, you're the man who helped us by paying our debts. I can't thank you enough," Said the man, pumping Edwards hand enthusiastically. "My name is Charles Swan, I'm her father. Bella is probably at the farm with Jacob. That's where she usually is on her off-time." He then directed him to the field where the fruit was grown.

Edward walked to the field to find Bella sitting in an apple tree while Jacob picked up the apples she dropped and put them into a basket. The sun shown through the branches and leaves giving her a glow. Jacob said something to Bella which made her act mock-angry and through an apple at him.

Bella looked up and noticed Edward's presence. "Oh, hello Edward!" she called as she dropped from the tree and ran over to him. "How did you know where to find me?

"I asked your father. He's very nice."

"When he wants to be," she giggled.

Jacob scowled at the two of them and went to pick apples on the other side of the orchard. Who did that elitist snob think he was, coming to ruin his plans?

"So," Bella began as the two of them started walking. "I really can't thank you enough for your help yesterday. "

"Think nothing of it!" Edward excused. "Anything for a friend."

"You are aware I have no intention of letting you do that without getting something in return, right?"

"You don't have to do anything." Edward pressed.

"No, I'm paying you back…just not in money. I don't have any." She said with a shrug.

"Then what is your plan?"

"Well, I'll give you a surprise on Monday eavening."

"Why then?" he asked.

"Well, tonight I have no time or materials and Sundays are spent with my father and I go to church. As for why it's at night, well it can only happen at night." She answered.

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. But I'm really good at it." She teased.

"You have to tell me!" he pleaded.

"Nope,"

The day was spent laughing and joking. Edward returned home in the late afternoon. Bernadette was sitting on lounge chair in the room with lots of windows, pouring her self a glass of wine.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you'd even see me today," she mumbled. "Come, sit with me?"

Edward sat down and poured him self his own drink.

"So, seeing as we're going to be married soon I thought we should address some things," she said, perking up.

"Alright," Edward agreed.

"Well," she began as she swirled her glass of wine "Would you ever want children?"

"Wh-what?" Edward asked as he looked up. Where had that question come from?

"A baby, would you ever want to have a baby with me?" she asked again.

"Well, I think it's a bit soon to think about that, I mean, you just recently became of age," he deduced.

Bernadette nodded. "You're right."

There was silence for a bit.

"I like kids," she mumbled. "They're always so happy. And running around, it'd be fun."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Edward said, trying not to be rude. "We aren't even married yet."

Bernadette went home later that eavening. Edward sat in the room wondering what would happen on Monday night. What could the surprise be? He played through many options but none of them worked. While he was thinking a young woman danced into the room.

"Hello Edward," she greeted as she lowered her self onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "I need to talk to you because, my dear brother, you may be in trouble soon." She said.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked.

"Well I was talking to Jasper," she began. "And he said he was out with his friend the other day."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and he's been seeing you around these past few days. And every time he sees you you're with this girl. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me with honesty. No matter what your answer is I wont tell anyone." She promised

"Alright then."

"Are you cheating on Bernadette?"

"No I am not," Edward answered evenly.

"Good, because you would be in big trouble if you were. I know how hard it is to face her every day but we all have our burdens to bear."

"And your burden is…?" Edward asked.

"I can't have an open relationship because Jasper is just a poor soldier. We have to sneak around just to be together." She sighed.

"How romantic," he mumbled monotonously.

"She's getting suspicious. You might want to spend a bit more time with her. You're out later and later every day." Alice warned.

Edward let out a moan. "Can't I be happy while I still can?"

"Yes," Alice empathized. After a time of silence she started back in. "So who is this girl you've been spending all your time with?" she asked excitedly.

"She is pretty amazing," Edward began.

He explained his story to his sister. Alice was grinning wildly when he was finished.

"You two are going to end up together some how. I just know it!" she exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Woman's intuition of course!"

"You are forgetting Jacob," Edward added.

"Oh yeah… well then it's a good thing you have a fiancé then, huh?"

* * *

I can't tell but I'm guessing that this is longer than my other chapters….yay?


End file.
